xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zanza (boss)
Zanza is the final boss of Xenoblade Chronicles. He must be defeated three times to win the battle. First Form * Total resistance to Daze, Instant Death, Sleep, Bind, paralyze, panic * Resist on Break, strength down, ether down, speed down, slow, lower defenses (both physical and ether) * 100% Topple rate, lock on rate * Will summon two Zanza Guardians in the battle Arts * Summon Guardians - the caster creates a barrier (50%) around him and summons two LV78 Zanza guardians on the battle field * Monado Left - a 2-hit ether combo that will topple a target (second hit). * Monado Right - a 2-hit physical combo that will stun a target (second hit). * Monado Cross VIII (Talent) - a frontal area physical attack that will knockback targets. * Monado Recover - heals the caster and his allies (roughly 27,000) * Monado Brave - buffs the caster and his allies with strength up and ether up (25%) * Monado Fear - debuffs targets within the attack area centered around the caster with strength down and ether down (25%) Second Form After defeating the first form of Zanza, the second form of Zanza is faced. The second form of Zanza will be defeated if his HP reaches below 20%. Then, a short cutscene will lead into the third consecutive battle. * Caution: Zanza's auto-attacks are ether-based. Therefore, his ether auto-attacks cannot be dodged. However, they can be blocked if the battle members are over-levelled. * Total resistance to Daze, instant kill, Sleep, bind, paralyze, panic * Resist on break, strength down, ether down, speed down, slow, lower defenses (Both physical and ether) * 100% topple rate, lock on rate. However, when craze aura is active, Zanza is immune to topple. * Will summon two Zanza Guardians in the battle when the battle area is blue Arts * World Reconstruct (#1) - the caster creates a barrier (50%) around him and unleashes a craze aura. The background will be tint red. * World Reconstruct (#2) - the caster creates a barrier (50%) around him and summons two LV80 Zanza guardians on the battle field. The background will be sky blue. * Monado Combo - a frontal area 2-hit physical combo that will knockback targets * Bionis Buster - a physical attack that will inflict daze to a target * Mechonis Buster - a frontal area physical attack that will inflict topple to targets * Black Hole - an AoE ether attack centered around the caster that will inflict pierce to targets. The targets' talent gauge will also be completely drained. * Titan Bazooka VIII (Talent) - a frontal straight line area ether attack that will knockback targets. * Monado Shooter IX (Talent) - a 6-hit AoE ether combo centered around the caster that will inflict bind to targets. Third Form After a short cutscene, Shulk will receive the Monado III and will be proceeded to the final battle. After his entire health bar is depleted, he will be defeated. * Total resistance to Daze, instant kill, sleep, bind, paralyze, panic * Resist on Break, strength down, ether down, speed down, slow, lower defenses (Both physical and ether) * 100% Topple, lock on rate * Will summon two Zanza Guardians in the battle * Zanza and the guardians uses the same arts as in the previous form. Tips * Destroy the guardians first. They will use Monado Eater to remove important buffs from targets. * Make use of Reyn's tanking abilities against multiple enemies. Berserker + Mad Taunt, Anchor Chain, Aura Burst, etc. * For the second and third form, Zanza's auto attacks are ether-based * Many of Zanza's attacks, when a vision is seen, can be avoided by running away as far as possible. * Shulk can use his Monado III when fighting against the third form. The Monado III has a critical hit rate of 75% and is the strongest Monado in the game. Videos * Zanza - 1st Form - Level 59 Party Members (Dunban, Riki, Melia) * Zanza - 2nd and 3rd Form - Level 59 Party Members (Dunban, Riki, Melia) Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Pages with spoilers